1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to asbestos sampling and testing, and more particularly to a tool for removing an asbestos sample from a sampling bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until the late 1970's, asbestos was extensively used as a fire-resistant insulation material in buildings. Initially, insulation containing asbestos found particular application around furnace pipes and hot water pipes because of its ability to withstand prolonged exposure to heat. Because of this ability, asbestos also been used in other building products, such as ceiling and wall insulation, and ceiling tile.
However, after the discovery that asbestos fibers cause cancer, particularly lung cancer, asbestos usage in building materials subsided. Moreover, in view of concern over the public welfare, federal laws now mandate the removal of existing asbestos insulation from public buildings. Since literally thousands of buildings across the United States contain asbestos insulation, the progress toward removing all of the existing asbestos insulation is still continuing.
Typically, insulation containing asbestos cannot be readily identified by merely viewing the insulation. Therefore, various types of sampling tools are used to remove a number of samples from insulation throughout each building. One type of sampling tool is commonly referred to as a coring bit. Coring bits vary in diameter and length depending on the type of insulation to be sampled. For best results, the bit should extend through the entire thickness of the sampled insulation, because the insulation may have been manufactured in layers and one of the layers may contain asbestos. A coring bit typically includes a hollow cylindrical portion which is open on at least one end. The open end may be sharpened or it may incorporate a plurality of saw-like teeth so that the bit readily cuts into insulation when pushed or rotated. This cutting action forces the severed insulation into the hollow portion of the bit.
The insulation samples are then tested in a laboratory to determine the amount of asbestos contained in the sample. However, the insulation sample contained within the coring bit is difficult to remove for testing. Sample removal is often accomplished by digging the sample out of the bit with a knife or screwdriver blade while a vise holds the bit. Another removal method used if the coring bit is open at both ends entails pushing the sample out of the bit while a vise holds the bit. Since some insulation is quite densely packed, the aforementioned removal methods can be time consuming, labor intensive and frustrating.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a tool which easily removes an asbestos sample from a coring bit, and which holds the coring bit during removal of the sample.